dragonsofkalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Basics
=The General Rundown= There are currently 8 breeds of dragons you can obtain. Each breed has different physical and temperament traits, and each one is more suitable or less suitable (or completely unsuitable) for certain tasks. Read up on each breed carefully being creating your first dragons. The dragons you have will dictate how DoK unfolds for you. You may keep up to 20 unhatched eggs on hand in your egg box. These eggs will not hatch until they are placed in a nest. Dragons must be in a nest in order to start training, competing or doing anything, really. You start the game with 15 basic nests. Dragons must be named to do pretty much anything. Dragon names are unique. You cannot name a dragon unless it is in a nest. This is to prevent name-squatting. =Aging= *Dragons age in Seasons and age when the game seasons tick over. That is the 1st, 8th, 15th and 22nd of every real-life month. *Dragons are born as eggs. Eggs must be in a nest to hatch. *Dragon eggs take 5 days to hatch from the moment they are placed in a nest *Dragons may start basic training at birth *Dragons receive their adult image, may start event training, and may start competing at 3 seasons *Dragons may breed at 4 seasons *Dragons retire at 25 seasons, when they retire dragons can no take part in any usual activity *Dragons only die if they reach retirement age while in the "Sleeping" state. =Dragon Care= To be the best of the best, you need to help keep your dragons in top condition both physically and mentally. Grooming Your dragons lose 10% happiness every night (they always wake up on the wrong side of the nest), but you can quickly cure their morning grumps by grooming them. Grooming also restores 10% health. You can groom a dragon multiple times in a day, but only the first grooming counts towards health and happiness. Loyalty Dragons will grow more loyal to you over time, if they are well cared-for. Loyalty is a stat that is meaningless for competition, but makes a big difference when foraging, chore, quest or training time comes around. You can raise your dragon's loyalty slowly, over time, by caring for it (regular feeding, grooming, keeping it happy) You can also increase its loyalty by using Excellent and Good training sessions. These positive experiences provide bonding with your dragons. Dragons LOSE loyalty when they are sold to a new owner. While the bonding process doesn't restart from zero, it does take time to build a rapport with a new dragon. Treats Treats are a little snack you can give to your dragon to improve their happiness a bit. =Injuries and other Statuses= Dragons are not immune to injuries and illness. Some dragons will come up injured more frequently than others. Random Injuries/Illness Sometimes your dragon takes a bad step (leap, pounce, whatever) and comes up injured during a training session or competition. Sometimes they manage to do something in the night. Dragons that are klutzes are far more likely to come up with some derpy injury. Nothing much to say about these random injuries other than they happen. Foraging Injuries Sending a dragon out to forage can be quite dangerous. Sending a dragon that is in poor physical condition, has poor fitness, poor basic training or doesn't have the suggested stats, or the weather is bad, can result in a dragon meeting with enough trouble they come up injured. Take care when sending your dragons out to forage. It's quite tempting to send them all, but sending dragons that are NOT prepared or suited to the task can result in very serious injuries. Recovery Dragons have great powers of regeneration. If you let them rest they will regain their health and heal naturally. Obviously dragons cannot train, compete, forage or breed while they are injured. Sleeping When a dragon's health drops below 30% they fall Asleep. Asleep is a very deep slumber. The dragon can only be awakened using Nocturne Salts . Dragons will continue to age while Asleep and their Injuries will not heal. If they reach 25 seasons while still sleeping they will actually die (as opposed to being retired) Dragons can fall Asleep whenever their health drops below 30%, not just at update, so be very careful if you are sending out a dragon to forage or compete that is in less than ideal health. =Want Even More Dragons?= If you wish to get more dragons you'll either have to get more Create Dragon Credits, get lucky while foraging, buy from another player, or breed your own dragons. Create Dragon Credits allow you to create an adult dragon (3 seasons old), that already has full baby training and their spectra unlocked. You can choose the breed, but nothing else. The quality, color, exact spectra and sex of the dragon you get is random. You get 3 create dragon credits when you register. Spend them wisely! If you are lucky, rarely, while your dragon is out foraging, they may come across an orphan hatchling or a egg. You can buy a dragon by going to Market>Dragons, all dragons listed on that page are player sales as there is no NPC shop for them. But be careful when selling your own dragons, because of the potential for MASS abuse of dragons leaving their nests upon being sold once you sell a dragon, you may not buy it back for 12 REAL LIFE MONTHS. So it's pretty much gone. There are no guarantees this game will even be around in 12 months so when you sell a dragon it's highly unlikely it will ever grace your keep again. Attempting to "traffic" the dragon through various players will not work, as the game looks at the dragon's entre sales history for the past 12 months. If you owned it at any point in the past real life year, you can't buy it back.